Thomas And Minho School For Bad Boys
by Minhosqueen
Summary: Thomas has been sent to a boarding school for delinquents to apparently 'get back on track'. but how can he when he has no idea what he did in the first place? what crime did he commit? and what did his friends do? with Chuck, Newt, Alby and a mysterious and cocky asian athlete on his side, will he survive this high school with a menacing twist?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"look at him, he looks like a baby bird!"

"looking in a mirror shuck-face?"

"take that back!"

"slim it you bloody shanks, he's waking up."

Thomas could hear a jumble of voices, all tangled together in a mess of words that didn't make sense – shuck-face? Shank? Where was he? All of a sudden, he felt very cold and wet. Someone had dumped water on him. He shot up, coughing and spluttering and rubbing water from his eyes. There was a roar of laughter from whoever had done it but that was all. Slowly, cautiously, Thomas peeled his eyes open and looked around him. He was in what looked like a dorm room, complete with bunks and small sets of draws, there were about 30 boys crowded into the room, all looking at him with amusement in their eyes. The door to the room opened and a scrawny man in a plain white suit walked in. Thomas heard people mutter things like, _look it's the ratman._ He had no idea what that meant but guessed they were referring to the man in the suit, who spoke for the first time.

"hello Thomas, I have no doubt that you are confused. Welcome to The Glade, think of it as your new home. You were sent here for roughly the same reason as everyone else. You were a delinquent and your parents wanted us to put you back on track, this is an all boys school and is very large, so I have assigned some students to show you around." the mans voice was nasally and annoying, he turned to address everyone else. "If you aren't Alby, Newt or Chuck, please vacate the room." there were grumbles of protest but everyone except a well built dark boy, a lanky blonde boy and a chubby curly haired kid left the room.

"you can call me Mr Janson. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." the 'ratman' nodded at Thomas and walked out the room.

"I'm Alby, I'm head boy of this hell hole, but don't let that fool you, I ain't no posh goody two shoes." the dark kid held out a hand which Thomas shook, "this is Newt and Chuck." the other boys waved at him.

"lets just get this bloody tour over with." said Newt rolling his eyes. All three of them walked out of the dorm room and into a corridor, they walked up it quickly and discovered a huge room at the end of it.

"this is the canteen and all the rooms down there are the classrooms." Newt gestured to the doors branching off to the left and right. Chuck bounced on ahead, to a door at the far end of the room, Alby and Newt set of after him so Thomas had no choice but to follow. They went through the door into another room that was clearly not a classroom, it had big comfy sofas situated in the corners of the room, a treadmill at one side and a boom box at the other, lounging around on the floor and sofas were the boys that Thomas has woken up to. There was a boy on the treadmill too, a heavily muscled Asian boy who grinned at Newt as they made their way in.

"hows the greenie doing?" the boy asked, Thomas was surprised that his breath wasn't short from the running. Newt turned to Thomas,

"that slinthead is Minho" Minho got off the treadmill and stuck a hand out to Thomas, who shook it, he felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his arm as he did so, and quickly let go, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"what course are you taking?" Minho asked, Thomas frowned in confusion,

"course?"

"yeah, you've got the Builders who do construction, the track-hoes, they're farming, slicers and cooks, which is basically just cooking and then you've got the runners, the athletes." Minho explained, then jabbed a thumb to his chest, "I'm the keeper of the runners, although, you can probably tell." he gestured to himself arrogantly and smirked as Newt rolled his eyes and muttered something. The word runners stuck in his mind for some reason.

"well well well, look guys, it's the birdface." a voice came from behind Thomas who spun around into the stare of a tall boy with black hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken several times.

"back off Gally, he can't be any worse than you." this was Chuck, the kid hadn't really stopped talking throughout the tour but had gone silent the minute they'd stepped into the room.

"what did you say fattie?" Gally growled, advancing on Chuck. Thomas felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility to look after Chuck, to protect him at all costs, after all, he was only 12, 13 at most. Thomas walked forward and grabbed the back of Gallys shirt and threw him to the floor.

"leave him alone." the words came out low and harsh, scary almost. But Gally wasn't fazed, he jumped right back to his feet and came close to Thomas, spitting in his face as he spoke, "looks like we're gonna have a problem greenie. I'll hurt little Chucky if I want. What are you gonna do about it?" Thomas was about to reply when Minho stepped in between him and Gally, he clutched the boys collar in his fist and hissed,

" _he_ won't do anything. But I will, i've broken your nose before, i'll do it again." he dropped Gally and spun around, grabbing Thomas's arm in one hand, Newts in the other as he walked from the room, Chuck and Alby following them.

"dude. That. Was. Awesome!" Chuck yelled, fist pumping the air and going red with excitement, looking at Minho giddily, "you totally saved our butts."

"yeah," Thomas said, smiling at Minho, "thanks."

"dude, don't sweat it , mates look out for each other." Thomas's heart sank a little when Minho said 'mates' and he frowned, why did that make him sad? He _did_ like the guy, and _did_ want to be his friend. Nothing more and nothing less, right?

"come on, im starved, lets see if Frypan will let us get something before dinner." Alby said, slapping Thomas on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

!I do not own the maze runner or any of the characters!

they made their way to the kitchens, Chuck babbling the whole time about some prank he wanted to play on Gally, but Thomas tuned out halfway through, his thoughts turning dark, Mr Janson – the ratman – had said he was sent to the school because he was a delinquent. But what had he done that was so bad that made his own parents send him away? Had he committed a crime? Had he-

"yo greenie, what's got you looking so down?" in his daze, Thomas hadn't noticed Minho moving over to walk next to him , he looked genuinely concerned.

"oh, nothing." Thomas muttered, he hardly knew the guy, and plus, if he was there too that meant he'd also done something to end up there. Despite his hesitation, Minho didn't seem fazed.

"c'mon! You can tell me, we're mates right?" there was hope in the Keepers eyes, and something else, something Thomas couldn't pin down.

"alright." Thomas relented, "i was just thinking, what did I do to get here? Did I commit a crime or something? Who was I?"

"that's deep man, really deep, it's better to avoid thinking like that, we all obviously did something or we wouldn't be here but we don't know." the two boys stopped walking for a minute and looked at each other, just staring. Minho looked as if he was about to say something when Newt called out,

"hey Frypan! Got any food to spare?" Minho seemed to snap out of whatever daze Thomas's eyes had put him under and offered him a smirk,

"time to get some of Frypan's slop, come on Thomas." he walked away and all Thomas could do was stare at his retreating back, feeling betrayed. He had felt something, staring into Minho's eyes, and he was sure the other boy must've felt it too.

A few minutes later they were all sat round a circle table, Newt on his right and Minho on his left, the whole side of Thomas's body was pressed against Minho, and the skin beneath his t-shirt felt on fire.

"so Tommy, have you decided what course your gonna take? I'm a track-hoe, I though it was gonna be bloody easy but I'm starting to regret my decision." Newt laughed and turned to look at him, chewing on an apple, his eyebrows raised in question.

"I want to be a runner." it had come out before he'd had time to think. Everyone looked at him. "what?" he felt embarrassed, "Minho said I could be anything I wanted."

"well yeah but it's bloody hard being a runner, I remember one time that slinthead Minho was running without looking and fell on a tree root, spent a whole bloody week in the infirmary with the med-jacks." Newt and everyone else snickered at Minho who crossed his arms defensively over his chest, Thomas couldn't help but stare.

"your being over dramatic, I was _fine._ " he pouted like a little kid making everyone laugh again.

"well, accidents aside, Minho is the best of the best, if you want to be a runner he'll train you up." Alby said. Thomas locked eyes with Minho.

"speaking of training i've gotta go, runners meeting." Minho got up and waved as he jogged out the room. As soon as he was out of ear shot the others leaned in and started talking.

"right, it's all set?" Newt asked, everyone nodded. "Chucky, you still think your up for it?" Thomas had no idea what they were talking about, but felt it was the wrong moment to speak up.

"uhh." the younger boys face paled and he bit his lip nervously, "guys, I don't know, if Minho catches me, he will kill me." now Thomas _had_ to say something.

"ok, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" everyone grinned mischievously,

Alby spoke first, "we are going to steal Minhos hair gel." Thomas laughed, it sounded so ridiculous. "and now Chuck here is being a chicken." Alby glared at Chuck who shrank away. "you are going to take his place in the plan. _You_ will be the one to actually take the gel." Thomas stopped laughing.

"nope. No way." he shook his head adamantly.

"why am I doing this?" Thomas asked himself as he crept silently toward Minhos room, ready for this 'mission'. He couldn't believe he was doing. If Minho found him, he didn't even know what would happen, according to the others, Minhos hair gel was _very_ important to him. Silently, he opened the door and crept in. there it was, sat in a little glittery tub on his bed side table. He walked over and was just about to pick it up when the door opened behind him. Thomas spun around and saw Minho standing there, glistening with sweat from running.

"well, what a nice surprise." he grinned at Thomas who grinned back, shy almost. "may I ask what your doing?"

"the guys dared me to steal your hair gel." Thomas sighed, and to his surprise, Minho laughed, the sound made Thomas's heart skip a beat. Slowly, his laughter died down and they were just stood, staring at each other, until Minho coughed suddenly,

"you should go, I need to take a shower."

Thomas felt angry, why did Minho keep stringing him along?

"stop doing that." Thomas said, Minho looked shocked.

"doing what?"

"stringing me along, making me think you feel the same way and then pushing me out! We had a moment earlier and just now, I know you feel it too. Y'know what, I'm done waiting around for a possible ex criminal!" he regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"get out." the words weren't angry like Thomas thought they would be, they were full of sadness, and Minho's eyes revealed he felt betrayed. He didn't argue, just left the room. As soon as he closed the door he heard a smash of glass and a rip of paper. Thomas hid around the corner as the door opened and saw Minho walk in the opposite direction. He glanced into the Keepers room and saw what had smashed, it was a photo frame, there was a picture next to it, of a younger Minho with another boy, the picture couldn't have been from any more than 2 or 3 years ago. It was ripped in half, Thomas picked it up and stuffed it in his back pocket, then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you for reading 3**

Chapter 3

Thomas could feel a pit in his stomach growing, he hadn't slept at all that night, he just kept tossing and turning – he couldn't get the image of Minhos face out of his mind, and all the things he'd said to him. He didn't even know he had feelings for the shank. So there he was, sat at their usual table with his head in his hands, yawning every minute or so.

"what's bloody wrong with you Tommy?" Newts voice somehow penetrated his exhausted state and entered his ears.

"I think Minho hates me." Thomas grunted in response,

"hates you?" Newt sounded shocked, "why would he hate you, hasn't stopped talking my bloody ear off about you since you arrived." Thomas perked up,

"when did you last speak to him?"

"I haven't seen him since the prank," Thomas could see the pieces click together in Newts mind, "what happened? Did he catch you?"

"yeah but, it wasn't that. Man I've really shucked this up for good." Thomas gripped his hair and pulled in frustration. "I said stuff, stuff I really shouldn't have said," when Newt raised an eyebrow Thomas continued, "I said things about him being an ex criminal."

"you should talk to him when he gets back, could take a while though." Newt didn't seem to care, it was as if there was something else on his mind.

"could take a while? What do you mean?"

"he went to the woods surrounding the school with Alby, I told them not to but." Newt shrugged. Thomas muttered to himself, _of course there's a woods around the school, how could I not guess?_ He got up and left Newt alone at the table to go and locate the woods and Minho. As he rounded walked out the canteen and round the corner he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw it was Gally, he almost wanted to laugh at how cliché the situation was, the older boy had his two goons behind him.

"hey greenie, fancy seeing you here. And oh look, no boyfriend to stand up for you this time." Gally sneered, high fiving his friends,

"Minho isn't my boyfriend." _yet_ a voice in his head, he sighed, did he even want Minho to be his boyfriend? Feeling a sudden surge of confidence he pushed past Gally and his mates in search of his friend. They called after him and he turned around, they were just pulling faces, he rolled his eyes and spun back around, straight into a door. He heard snorts of laughter from down the hallway but kept going, his face burning in pain and embarrassment. He eventually located the back door of the school leading to the woods with the help of Winston and some others, his face had already started to bruise. Thomas wandered aimlessly around, hoping to find the others. It got dark quicker than he'd have liked, he didn't want to be alone in a dark forest that he'd never been in before. A twig snapped behind him accompanied with a low groan. Thomas spun around.

"who's there?" he called,

"me you shuck-face." Thomas heaved a sigh of relief as the dim shadow of Minho came into veiw, he was holding something – someone.

"is that, Alby?" Thomas asked, suddenly terrified.

"yeah, he fell and hit his head, slintheads too heavy for me to carry so I had to drag him." there was an awkward silence, filled with only the rustle of leaves as Minho set Alby onto the ground.

"listen Minho about what I said-" Thomas began,

"you were right." Minho said bluntly, "I'm a monster." the statement made Thomas feel sick, he hadn't meant that at all. "I am a criminal. I know why I'm here and I'm a monster." Thomas couldn't think of anything to say so just pulled out the ripped photograph that he had taped back together.

"would he think that? You look close."

Minhos eyes filled with tears, it was easy to forget that the boy wasn't always happy.

"his name was Ben. We were close. And yes, he would agree with me, because it's down to him that I'm here." Thomas waited, knowing now was not the time to interrupt. "we were best friends, inseparable. I loved him like a brother. When I found out I was gay he was the first person I wanted to tell." Thomas's heart skipped a beat, _not now Thomas, this is not the time,_ he told himself. "so I did. I told him. He was disgusted. He called me things, nasty things, made me cry made me hate myself. Hate him. So I hit him, and I kept hitting him and I couldn't stop. All those years of friendship and it ended because I realised who I was. I got arrested and sent to this dump. So yeah, you were right. I _am_ a criminal. And you shouldn't have to wait around for me. Move on Thomas, there is _nothing_ special about me." Thomas was stunned, he hated Ben.

"your wrong." he whispered, and Minho looked up and into Thomas's eyes, the utter sadness he saw there felt like a fist clenching his heart. "your wrong." he said louder, "you are _not_ a monster." slowly, tentatively Thomas stepped forward and hugged Minho, who hugged him back, and in that moment Thomas realised, "I'll wait, when your ready, just say."

they pulled away and Minho bent down to pick up Alby, "help me pick him up, we've gotta get back." for a moment, Thomas thought he might be shutting him out again, but then Minho looked up at him and smiled, he didn't smirk, he smiled a warm, open smile and said one word, "please?"


End file.
